


in the dark of the night

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s say something to each other in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the dark of the night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I just want to write about Web and Lieb whispering in the dark.

Zell Am See is a pleasant place. The vast mountain ranges, the wide green fields, and the lake lulling them into a spelling comfort even though they are miles away from home. The men are relaxed, happy even that they are here in this small paradise amid the bloody war.

It should have appeased Webster, make him feel content that for now they are safe, that for now they are warm, that for now they are alive.

But one look at Liebgott – he doesn’t have the heart to feel all of those things.

When they got back from Landsberg – Lieb had stayed on the truck – head on his hands, hiding his face, silent sobs wrecking his body. Webster had stayed on the truck too when the others got off from it – eager to search for a place to rest, to forget about the horror that was Landsberg.

They didn’t talk. Webster lighted a cigarette just to keep his hands busy. It must have been 20 minutes or 2 hours, he didn’t count. But after a while he felt Lieb moved and when he turned to look, Lieb was already looking at him; his eyes puffed and red-rimmed but he looked grateful that Webster had stayed.

He thought maybe Lieb will be okay – that the camp will not affect him too much. That was three days ago – now – Lieb looks haunted. His eyes have prominent shadows underneath them and Webster doesn’t have to be Harvard educated to know it has everything to do with the camp.

Now in Zell Am See, away from the bloody war, they have no enemies left to fight but their own demons – and idle hands are the devil’s workshop and Webster needs to make sure Liebgott doesn’t do anything reckless.

 

*

Light and noise discipline is something the officers still implement even after they are in peaceful Zell Am See. But most men still stay up after curfew, playing pokers at the hotel foyer, drinking wine from tea cups, laughing too loudly at Luz’s jokes.

Webster is already in his bed, the light is off, his mind refuses to settle but he’s too tired to write his thoughts down. It might have been another minute or another 10 minutes or another hour – his body is ready to rest, and suddenly the door opens and bathing the dark room with lights from the hallway and it closes again leaving everything dark. Webster opens his eyes to see but he can only see the silhouette of someone standing in the middle of the room, looking at him lying on the bed.

“Web?” The silhoutte asks and Web knows that voice anywhere.

“Lieb?” There’s a surprise tone in his question.

“Did I wake you?” Lieb asks.

“No.” He answers, squinting his eyes to look at Liebgott who is still standing in the middle of the small room.

“Can I…?” Lieb asks hesitantly and wordlessly, Web shuffles a bit to give room for Lieb to climb into his bed – his eyes still squinting to look at the other man. Lieb lies next to Webster, still in his OD and he smells like the lake and smokes. His eyes are accustomed to the dark now and he can make out Lieb’s face in the dark and he looks lost.

“Are you okay?” Webster asks.

“I don’t know,” Lieb answers softly and Webster moves closer to Liebgott, their shoulders brushing and their knees bumping.

“What’s on your mind?” Webster whispers softly, facing Lieb and in the dark, Webster can picture Lieb’s face clearly, the sharp eyes, the red lips, the day old stubble.

“A lot.”

Webster can hear laughter and cheering from below, hear Luz’s voice doing impression of Colonel Sink. They seem to be so far even though they are just few walks away.

“Hey, Lieb.”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s play that game.”

“What game?”

“Let’s say something to each other in the dark.” The idea pops into Webster’s head too suddenly because his mind is too full with thoughts that wanting to spill out.

“Like truth or dare?” Lieb asks.

“No. Just say whatever on your mind. I’ll start,” Webster looks at the ceiling. “I was scared of flying. I love sailing more but I want to try and push myself to do something that I normally won’t do so I could know my limit.”

“That sounds dumb,” Lieb says.

“It is. But I know my limit now and it seems endless. Now it’s your turn,” Web finishes and waits for Lieb to talk.

Lieb takes a few moment before he talks. "I don't remember how Frisco smells anymore." Lieb says slowly as if losing himself in the memory. "I keep thinking what if I don't get the chance to go back home alive?"

Webster doesn't say anything because he doesn't believe in making empty promises even to reassure someone.

Lieb shifts so he is resting on his side, his arm brushing Web's shoulder. "Your turn."

Webster licks his lips and breathes slowly. "I worry about you. You look so lost lately that I'm afraid that you will do something reckless." Web faces Lieb, and he says, “I don’t want you to do anything reckless.”

At that Lieb closes his eyes as if he’s turning away from Web’s knowing gaze. With his eyes still closed, Lieb whispers, “I think you’re a little bit in love with me and that you’re an idiot for worrying about me.”

Webster smiles wistfully, “I think I am a little bit in love with you. And it is not stupid to worry about someone that I care.”

Lieb doesn’t say anything but he throws his arm around Webster’s chest, pulling himself closer to Webster’s warmth, resting his face on the crook of Webster’s neck, his breath puffing on Webster’s skin.

And Webster holds Lieb closer, his fingers are lost in Lieb’s soft hair, kisses are dropped on Lieb’s forehead like water.

Afterwards, they stop talking, their lips are too busy kissing -- learning about each other intimately in the dark of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/141493414397/in-the-dark-of-the-night)


End file.
